Machine spindles with an axially positioned drawbar arrangement for securing and releasing a tool holder and a tool from the end of the spindle are well known in the art. The drawbar is often actuated by a piston mechanism that is mechanically coupled to the drawbar. Machine spindles also may also be provided with passageways for coolant to be delivered to the end of the spindle for cooling the spindle bearings and the tool/workpiece interface. Such cooling systems may include an axial passageway through the drawbar. Since the source of the coolant is most likely stationary, and the drawbar and the surrounding spindle are rotating, seals must be provided between the stationary and rotating structures in order to prevent the coolant from leaking out of its intended delivery path. If coolant seals fail, coolant can leak and spray around inside the machining center where it is not expected, causing part failures and machine downtime, and requiring service to restore the machine to operation.